Diablo (Isekai Maou to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu)
Summary Sakamoto Takuma a.k.a. Diablo is the main protagonist of Isekai Maou to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu. He was a Cross Reverie player who played as Diablo, the demon lord. He was known as a ridiculously strong player who defeated players with better equipment and overwhelming skills than himself. But one day he was summoned to another world, with the body of his character, Diablo. He found himself surrounded by two girls, a Pantherian and an Elf, who both claimed to have summoned him and that he should be a slave to one of them but due to his ring their magic was reflected back against them, and they became his slaves. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 7-C Name: Diablo, Sakamoto Takuma Origin: Isekai Maou to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Demon, Chemical Elemental Magician, King of Greenwood Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Automatic Translation, Immortality (Type 2; Can still be alive despite being stabbed in the heart), Magic, Matter Manipulation (Can stop the motion within molecules, can break things down at a molecular level), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Attack Reflection (Passively reflects all magic used at him such as elemental magic, petrification, enslavement magic, mind manipulation, empathetic manipulation etc), Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sealing (By touching his opponents he can forcibly trap them within a realm of darkness), Black Hole Creation, Absorption (Can absorb everything including light), Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement (Can apply the freeze and bind status effects to his opponents), Absolute Zero, Corrosion Inducement, Plant Manipulation, Teleportation, Analytical Prediction (Can predict his opponents movements), Flight (Can levitate and control things such as trees in order to fly), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Such as Burn, Blind, Freeze, Petrification, Paralysis, and Instant Death) | All previous abilities except Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Such as Burn, Blind, Freeze, Petrification, Paralysis, Instant Death) and Immortality (Type 2; Can still be alive despite being stabbed in the heart), plus Martial Arts, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction (Can reduced all physical damage done in an area by 90%), Power Nullification (Can dispel barriers that invalidate any and all attacks such as physical attacks, magic attacks, attribute attacks, and penetrating attacks), Probability Manipulation (With one of his items he can absolutely evade the target’s attack) Attack Potency: Town level (Vaporized an entire bridge) | Large Town level (7x stronger than before) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Rose, who can move at supersonic speeds, can attack at supersonic speeds) | Supersonic (Superior to before, reacted to 30 arrows fired at him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Town Class Durability: Town level | Large Town level Stamina: Average Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Previous Equipment *'The Demon King’s Ring:' A super-class rare item that reflects all magic used against him back at the user. *'The Hollow of Jet Black:' Black clothing which decreases the power of physical attacks and, just by wearing it, increases most of his abilities. *'The Distorted Crown:' Equipment which gives him a devil like appearance and has an automatic HP recovery effect. This allows him to heal from fatal injuries, though the healing effect isn't instantaneous. *'Item Pouch:' Equipment which stores items inside such as potions for MP recovery use and HP recovery use. *'The Curtain of Dark Clouds:' A mantle which has the effect of preventing bad statuses and instant death, also when he receives an attack that would make his HP hit 0, it would have 1 HP remaining. Even if he is stabbed in the heart he will still continue to live. *'The Staff of Tenma:' A staff which raises his INT parameter and shortened the magic chanting time. Current Equipment *'The Demon King’s Ring:' A super-class rare item that reflects all magic used against him back at the user. *'The Hollow of Jet Black:' Black clothing which decreases the power of physical attacks and, just by wearing it, increases most of his abilities. *'The Distorted Crown:' Equipment which gives him a devil like appearance and has an automatic HP recovery effect. This allows him to heal from fatal injuries, though the healing effect isn't instantaneous. *'Item Pouch:' Equipment which stores items inside such as potions for MP recovery use and HP recovery use. *'Ebony Abyss:' A pitch-black outfit that reduces physical damage and boosts the wearer’s stats. *'Angel’s Feather:' An item which transfer the user’s entire party to any location. *'Empty Sky’s Dance:' Boots that possess a Flight Magic ability but requires MP to use. *'Tonnerre Empereur:' A black magic staff which can transform into a blade, and has an effect that activates increases his magic seven-fold. *'Phantom Secret Stone:' An item which has an effect only that for only an instant, he would be able to absolutely evade the target’s attack. *'Gigantes Mail:' Armor that primarily strengthened his physical abilities. *'Supreme Ruler’s Bangle:' Equipment which cuts the damage he receives below a fixed value. *'Call of Darkness:' A mantle which would bestow the status effect of Fear on all enemies. *'Curtain of Dusk:' An item which has an effect which is Damage Cut for a few seconds. It protects the user from any and all attacks. *'Customize Bomb:' A SSR-class gacha item that will apply certain conditions to a place. The condition it applies is Physical Restrictor, in the place where it is used, damage from physical attacks will be lowered by 90%. *'Asterisk Dispel Wand:' A SSR-class equipment which can dispel barriers that invalidate any and all attacks which includes physical attacks, magic attacks, attribute attacks, and penetrating attacks, and strengthens the user with multiple layers of support magic. He needs to wait 1 hour after using it once. *'Insanity Ring:' An item that fell in the spot where the Great Demon King Modinalaam was defeated. It massively increases his attack stats while his defense stats conversely goes to nothing. Intelligence: Diablo is a skilled Cross Reverie player, who is being able to predict the movements and attacks that his opponents will make in a fight. He is also a skilled martial artist and magician. Weaknesses: Due to Dragon breath attacks being purely elemental, they aren't treated as either physical or magical attacks as such Diablo’s magic reflection and damage reducing abilities don’t activate against them. His high tiered magic's like White Nova consume a lot of mana, though it isn't much of an issue due to him having a lot of mp recovery potions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Explosion:' A magic ability which collects the hydrogen within the atmosphere, which is then ignited using magical power. *'Freezia:' Level 80 magic which freeze the target’s range. It stops the motion within his targets molecules making them freeze. *'White Nova:' Level 150 magic which creates a sphere of pure white, about the size of a ping-pong ball, from the tip of his staff which slowly and softly drifts to the ground. The instant the sphere touches the ground, it bursts into blinding white light causing everything within the spell’s AoE to repeatedly break down on a molecular level. *'Return:' A magic ability which warps him back to the last town he visited. *'Dark Bullet:' A dark-elemental spell which shoots pitch-black bullets of darkness towards his opponent. *'Dark Press:' A spell which creates a black sphere about the size of a basketball appeared from the tip of his Tenma Staff which he tosses at his opponent, increasing the gravity of his opponent causing them to sink into the ground. *'Naraka:' A level 130 dark-elemental spell which only activates if he is touching his opponent. His opponent is sucked into the spot where Diablo touches them with Tenma Staff. The ability is a miniature black hole, it is a spell that takes his enemies and forcibly traps them within a realm of darkness. *'Volcanic Wall:' A level 80 Earth and Fire-type magic that causes a wall of fire to erupt from the ground. *'Heaven’s Fall:' A level 100 spell which spawns a large number of meteorites and deal damage to a wide area. *'Matoi Izuna:' A combination Wind and Light elemental spell that creates a condensed mass of lightning from the tip of his staff, which he sent flying towards his opponent. The instant the shining ball of light make contact with its target, their body starts to quake, spasming continuously as lightning poures forth from their eyes and mouths. Matoi Izuna lodges itself inside the target, tearing them apart from the inside. *'Freeze Zone:' A level 90 Ice-elemental spell that freezes a small targeted area, applying the Freeze status effect to his opponent, slowing their movement. *'Apocalypse Abyss:' A Forbidden Spell which establishes magical power points in thirteen spots. Its power is high but has a long prep time, making it only useful against an opponent that moves in a limited space. Within the set range, pillars of light rise up from the thirteen magical power points, creating a fierce tornado which contains the four basic elements, turning everything it touches to dust. The spell creates flashes of lightning, throws magma into the air, and shatters everything it freezes in an instant. It has a high effect against a being of the Darkness attribute. *'Black Hole Arrow:' An ability which creates a black sphere at the tip of the staff which swallows anything and everything including light. *'Grand Mine:' An Earth attribute Elementary Magic which causes an explosion when a specified spot on the ground was stepped on. *'Absolute Zero:' One of the Water Attributes strongest magics, it freezes its targets by causing them to completely and forever lose any and all kinetic energy. The targets are limited to one person, and the spell won’t activate unless done at zero distance. *'Darkness Cannon:' A high ranking magic of the Darkness Attribute, that fires a jet black cannonball of condensed magic power. *'Virius Cloud:' A level 110 Wind and Darkness Attribute Magic which spreads a dark cloud that poisons his opponents. *'Cross Blizzard:' A level 110 Water and Wind attribute magic, which creates two tornadoes that freeze everything they touch, and in addition to that, smash and scatter what they have frozen with their gales. *'Rust Burst:' An ability which corrodes whatever it touches. *'Press Shredder:' A level 110 Wind attribute magic which condenses the air to create a gigantic sword. *'Demon Squeeze:' A Darkness attribute Magic learned at level 120, and the highest version of Dark Press. It creates black ivy that tightens up on the things caught it. *'Sword Smite III:' A Martial Art where after closing the distance in one go, it would slash at the enemy. *'Heat Sonic:' A Martial Art learned at level 80. It is a powerful technique that makes the edge of his weapon go red hot, and cuts eight times in an instant. *'Iron Wall:' A Martial Art learned after surpassing level 100 as a Warrior. It is a Martial Art which allows him to endure attacks with his SP. *'Lightning Storm:' A level 140 magic that possessed Light and Wind attributes. It creates a tornado that holds down the opponent’s movements, and strikes them at the same time with lightning. *'Prism Wall:' A magic barrier made using every attribute such as Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind, and Light and Darkness. *'Kikou:' A Martial Art that heights the user’s physical abilities with SP. Key: Old Equipment | New Equipment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sakaguchi Hinata (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) Hinata’s profile (Speed was equalized, and first key Hinata was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Isekai Maou to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Element Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Immortals Category:Black Hole Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Automatic Translation Users